Boundary Breaker Part 2
Damien fixed his glasses. "Well let's get this over with." "Agreed." Airi stated coldly. "Here he comes." Damien pointed out. Clay charged directly for Damien. "You first!!!" He declared, swinging both his swords. Damien ducked down to dodge, and Airi blocked the attack with her blades. "You haven't improved since last time.. What a shame." She jumped up and kicked Clay towards Jonathan. "Heads up." Baghlah immediately blocked Clay from hitting Jonathan. "Ouch!", said Baghlah. "What happened?", asked Johanne. "I'm fine, Johanne. I'm fine.", replied Baghlah. "Old geezer, please help me out here!" Salvador helped Baghlah in fighting Clay. "Baghlah, what happened?", asked Salvador. "I have a critical wound", said Baghlah. "Let me heal this..." "Sanjū-byō Makimodoshi (Literally 30 Second Rewind)!", said Baghlah. The wounds healed immediately and the fighting continued. While watching the fight, Jonathan wore again his Kairoseki ring. Clay rebounded towards Damien. "You...." "What about me?" Damien glared back. "I did nothing but dodge your feeble attack." Clay, now enraged, raced towards Damien, violently slashing his swords about. "DIE!!!" "Whats with the grudge?" Damien asked as he dodged the attacks. "It's not like I beat you up." He said kicking Clay square in his chest. Kent walked over to Jonathan. "So.. Whats with the ring?" "This is a Kairoseki ring. A gift from Palinsky, my childhood hero. When we met again as adults and saw me having difficulty controlling my powers, he gave me this. He said that it helps in retaining my human form and avoidng myself from turning unexpectedly into light. But after that long training, I finally managed to control my powers and used this ring only as a mere fashion statement.", said Jonathan. "Turning into light? Huh?" - Jiro watched through the window. "Are those two really ignoring the rampaging idiot before them?!" He pressed his face onto the window. Just as Airi turned to see him he ducked down. "I've been spotted... Oh well." He snapped his fingers. "Sorry Clay, I'll return you to your home later." A portal opened under him slowly swallowing him. - "Green..." Airi stated as she slashed her blade across Clay's body. Clay held his wound. "You bitch!!" His fist grew larger. "Now I'm angry!!!" He swung his fist and clashed with Airi's blade. "Prepare to die!!!" "Death? Not a fan of it." She said as she rolled away. Clay turned around and charged for the table. Picking it up and throwing it towards Airi. "Sorry about this." Airi flipped her blade to the handle and jabbed it into the table, stopping it in place. "I'm not!!!" Clay yelled, dropping his shoulder and rushing through the table and the wall behind it. Airi was pushed back onto the deck. "Things are getting heated." Kent said, looking at the wall. "I'll have Axel fix that later. I think it's time for some invention." Jonathan paused. "You mean intervention?" "That too." Kent nodded as they both walked aboard the deck. "Airi. I don't want to interrupt you or anything, but let us handle this." Airi sheathed her sword. "Okay. But later, our training is going on as long as I want it to." "That sounds dirty." Kent stated awkwardly. Airi groaned. "Haki training. That sound better?!" "Yes...yes it does." Kent turned to Jonathan. "So Jonathan. Let's see what you got!" Kent declared. Metal coated Kent's fist, creating massive hands. Jonathan popped his neck. Bright blue light erupted from his palms. "Let's go." Clay lunged for the duo, his eyes completely red with rage. "DIEE!!!!" He shouted. Both Kent and Jonathan dodged to their respective sides. "Gia Gia no Hanma!!" Kent's thrusted his fist to meet Clay's causing a stalemate. "Now!!" Jonathan turned his blue-colored light into purple. "There was once a legend that says a man can turn from Aosaginohi into Murasaki-ryu. That was me.", said Jonathan. Jonathan then made his move, "Aosaginohi... Murasaki-ryu!!!" There was stalemate once again. "Jonathan... remember our ship!", said Johanne. "Come and get me!", said Jonathan upon remembering her reminder not to destroy the ship at all costs. "Borsalino Modo... Yata no Kagami." Jonathan immediately ran into the island's beach. "Where did he go?", said Kent. "Go and fight us you scaredy-ass!", said Clay. Kent and Clay chased him outside into the island. "Jonathan, ya' dumbass!", said Momontaro. "Come, ya' three guys. Lemme hitch you a ride to them island!" Baghlah, Kagura and Salvador rode on Momontaro's back and went to the island. Clay through Kent into the sand. "Move!!" Clay stomped Kent deeper inside. Kent slowly pried his head out and took a deep breath. "Okay, now I'm mad." Kent flipped out the sand and glared back at Clay. "Gia Gia no ROKKETO!!!" Kent's metallic fist shot off his arm and rocketed into Clay's gut. Clay hunched over and stared into Kent's eyes. He grabbed onto Kent's fist and pulled him out the sand. "GET OVER HERE!!!" "With pleasure!!" Kent cocked his fist back and thrusted it into Clay's face knocking him back and breaking his other hand free. Jonathan finally showed up. "Interesting fight, eh?", said Jonathan, turning color of his light again, this time into yellow. "I'm allowing everybody to fight me, but never, ever on my ship!" Jonathan fought them and shouted "Hikari-ya!" - Raion sat on the ledge of the ship, watching the fight from above. "Ugh.... I wanna join." "Then join." Johanne said, crossing her arms. "There's nothing stopping you." "Can't." Raion slumped his face into his hands. "Captains orders. We cannot interfere with fights between low threat villains such as Clay.... Oh and here you go." Raion handed her a box without looking at her. Johanne was reluctant to take it. "Whats in it?" She said, slowly taking it from his hand. "Something important." He said before dispersing into quantum energy. "Trust me, you'll need those." He completely disappeared. Johanne stared at the box for a moment. "Maybe just a peak." She slowly picked the top off the box and gasped by the inside. "But.... I'm... I'm wearing these." She stared down into the box mortified. "How did he get my underwear?!" - "Come back here you little pervert!", said Johanne. "I hope he didn't huff my scented underwear... Oh, it still smells sweet like candy!" Johanne watched the three guys fighting and became bored that she came back to the ship. "Hey guys!", said Johanne. "I'm back!" "Hey Johanne!", said her crewmates aboard the ship. "She's looks sooooo kawaiiiii in that outfit!", exclaimed Raion, seeing Johanne's sleepwear of an orange flower-printed camisole and bloomers set. "She looks probably the most perfect girl I'll ever had..." "Yeah, because it's Skimpy-Outfit-Day-for-Johanne-Friday by the time the sun sets tomorrow", said Baghlah. "Wait, wait, wait, nobody blabbers such a complement to our co-captain like that! Watch your words, little prick!" "Oi, oi, oi! You little pervert! Come back here!", said Johanne. "I'm not done with you!" Raion immediately ran and turned himself into space. "A Logia Devil Fruit user?", said Sachiko, who suddenly woke up from sleeping. "Yeah, and Johanne called him a pervert", said Cheng Du. "If that's true, I won't allow him making things with my girl like that!" Cheng prepares his giant crossbow afterwards. "You thought you're the only Logia user here?", said Johanne. "I'll catch up your ass my way!" Johanne chased Raion but after she exhausted from running, she turned herself into bromine and chased him. When she did not catch Raion anymore, she used her Kenbunshoku Haki. Raion did not see Johanne anymore so he disappeared from his cover. However, he noticed some red smoke rapidly chasing him. Johanne suddenly came out of the red smoke and attacked Raion. "Surprise, little pervert!", said Johanne. Johanne immediately kicked him with Haki to deal damage. "Johanne, get off!", said Cheng. "What?", asked Johanne. "I have Kairoseki shackles here so get away!", said Cheng. "Okay! Calm down.", said Johanne, removing her hold from Raion. "You thought your ass can hit Johanne, huh?", said Cheng aiming the Kairoseki shackles to Raion. "Gotcha!", said Cheng after hitting Raion successfully. Raion immediately fainted. "I'm not done with you, pervert! I'll bring you to the ship to civilize your...", said Johanne, slowly fainting as well. "Johanne!", said Cheng. "I'll get you off!" After remoing Johanne out of her hold on the shackles, she immediately gained consciousness. "Johanne, are you alright?", asked Cheng. "Yeah, I'm fine!", said Johanne, holding his hand. "Johanne-chan touched my hand! Yahahahaha!", said Cheng, blushing. "Not time for romantic thoughts, you jerk! Get me off before this perv wakes up!", said Johanne. "Okey-dokey, Johanne-chan!", said Cheng. Cheng lifted Johanne up and immediately brought Raion immediately to the ship. Before Raion gained consciousness, Johanne told the crew she will sleep already. "Guys, I'll be sleeping. It's too late at night already!", said Johanne. "Okay, Johanne-chan! Sweet dreams!", said Cheng. "Whatever", replied Johanne. Apache B. Ape, the Purple Ragtime Pirates' latest recruit, came out of his hammock below the deck. "Where's Johanne?", asked Ape. "Sleeping", replied Baghlah. "Who's this tied up guy here?", asked Ape. "I didn't know, but someone said Raion. Probably it's not this guy.", said Baghlah. "Johanne and Cheng called this guy a pervert?" Raion immediately snapped out of unconsciousness. "Where was I?", asked Raion. "Johanne said that we'll take you here", said Ape. "Wait what? Pervert?" "Perverts have no place in the Purple Ragtime Pirates! Sadly, we have perverts though. Almost every males here are.", said Ape. "Don't you know who're you messing at?", asked Baghlah. "You just messed up with our co-captain! You're here messing with Johanne O. Marley, along with Jonathan Arleigh, they are the captains of the Purple Ragtime Pirates. She is a Bromine Human who ate the Logia-type Devil Fruit Shuso Shuso no Mi and has a bounty of 350,000,000 on her head and last yet the greatest is, she IS Jonathan's sworn sister!" "And perverts who dared to lay his hand on Johanne is something we'll never accept!", said Ape. "Who are you?" "So she's also a Super Rookie, huh? I'm Raion, the "Badass of the Gear Pirates" and I am a Space Human who ate the Supe Supe no Mi! I also have a bounty of 270,000,000 on my head!", said Raion. "Ahh... a Super Rookie? Wait, isn't this the same Raion guy from 50 years ago?", asked Baghlah to Ape. "Yeah, he is. I don't know what brought these little people into our ship and caused destruction!", answered Ape. "Probably it's a time warp!" "What's a time warp?", asked Baghlah. "A time warp is something that brings objects into another period", answered Ape. "Probably there's this guy who has an ability of accessing time warps." "Uhm... Okay", said Baghlah. "So let's get back to our topic", said Cheng, who came back from the deck. "I can never let anybody do anything to Johanne without her permission!", said Cheng. "If I get out of these shackles, I'll beat you one by one", said Raion. "Is that so?", said Ape. "I think we should go to sleep too...", said Baghlah. Baghlah yawns. "Yeah, me too!", said Ape. "This guy ruined my sleep!" The boys went to their beds. Meanwhile, Raion managed to get out from the shackles manually but he notices he still can't use his powers. But he didn't mind it and silently went to Sachiko's room. Sachiko, who wears a very loose tank top and her swimsuit under by that time, is sleeping comfortably in her room. She suddenly woke up when Raion came in and screamed loudly. Taisho Akagi woke up and went to Sachiko's room and noticed Raion clinging to her bed. "You little tramp!", said Akagi. Akagi beat him up and was knocked out immediately. "Thank you, Akagi! That pervert is trying to grope me!", said Sachiko. "Next time if you're sleeping with nearly naked clothing, lock the door!", said Akagi, who is covering his eyes with his left hand and cannot even look to Sachiko. "Yeah yeah", replied Sachiko. Akagi brought Raion back into the kitchen and tied him up in a pillar with a newer Kairoseki chain. "These shackles seem to be rusted. That's why he escaped!", said Akagi. Akagi went back to sleep afterwards. - The next morning, Johanne was the first one to wake up. She walked around the ship and noticed the members of the Gear Pirates lying down on mats. Johanne slipped when she stepped over a banana peel. "What the heck? Does these ill-mannered brats didn't even know how to throw their rubbish?!", exclaimed Johanne. "The garbage can's just over there not even a few steps away!" She went up to the top of the ship and used the crew's binoculars. While searching for Jonathan and the other two visitors, she noticed them asleep on the ground where they fought on the island that night. "Whatever!", said Johanne. "You little people put a lot of trash on my, I mean our ship!" "Who you talkin' at?", asked Momontaro. "At the wind", replied Johanne in an insulting tone. "Whatever, Johanne", said Momontaro in Tokyo accent. "You probably been on a bad start today." Johanne and Momontaro went to the deck and sat on a chair by the poolside. "I slipped on a banana peel earlier", said Johanne. "Probably it's these little people." "Maybe you need to calm down", said Momontaro. "You're here at your favorite seat again. Probably you should relax since the day just started. Probably later these guys would fight their own fight as well." "A fight is going to happen." Wayward walked around the mast of the ship. "Good morning." "How long have you been there?!" Momontaro asked, shocked. "All night. I don't sleep that much." Wayward explained taking a few steps toward Johanne. "There was a stowaway here last night." "Yeah, we know." Johanne responded. "Jonathan and I saw him too." "He's sloppier than I thought." Wayward stated, crossing his arms. He looked down to Johanne. "Whats with the hostile looks?" "It was you wasn't it?! You're the one that left the banana peel." "I don't eat bananas. I like cherries better. Besides, don't you think it was the big lug that's using a giant bunch of bananas as a pillow." Wayward glared down towards Axel, who was sprawled out on the deck. Holding Zero and Damien down to his chest. "Yep.....I'm glad I didn't go to sleep last night." "Wait! Our ship doesn't have a...", said Johanne. "He's referring to the funnel, Johanne", said Momontaro. "Probably these little people from 50 years ago aren't familiar with steam engines." "Back in the day, sail ships of various sizes sailed the seas of the world", said Ape. "Can you tell me more about that?", asked Johane. "No!", replied Ape. "In every single time I try to elaborate something you grab a table and just sleep!" "Where were we?", asked Johanne. "Oh! Who littered the bananas on my ship?!" Johanne looked down on Ape. "Not me, Johanne. I know how to throw my trash.", replied Ape. "Come on, Ape! Don't lie.", said Johanne. "I know you monkeys love eating bananas." "I may look like a monkey but I have consciousnes of a human!", said Ape. "Either way you are a monkey." Wayward stated picking his ear. "Does it even matter if you have the conscious of a human?" "Yes!! It does matter!" Ape snapped back. "How would you feel is everyone always assumed you were something you weren't. I'm not a mindless animal!" Wayward tilted his head and glared down. "I'm always confused for someone else. How many times has it been? I've lost count. My point is, you don't need to say you have the consiousness of a human. Human or not, you have a mind of your own." "Sometimes I forget how bad you are at this." Jimero wiped his face. His blue hair was all stuck to one side, and his clothes started to sag off. "Maybe next time you could say he's not an animal. He's himself." "Just go back to bed." Wayward growled looking away. "Whats with the hostility?" Jimero stood up and looked over to Johanne and Ape. "Excuse me but can one of you show me where the bathroom is?" "Words of advice." Wayward closed his eyes. "Don't look him in his eyes, in the morning Jimero's an ass." "I don't understand... but okay. I got your intent", replied Johanne. "There!", pointed the two in opposite directions to troll Jimero. "Oh wait, there! Or there? Oh yeah, the Purple Ragtime Pirates are never sure where to take a bathroom break." Jimero became puzzled. "Wayward, what did you do to the two?", asked Jimero. "I just told them you're an ass in the morning", replied Wayward. "What?!", said Jimero. "That's not... Entirely true." His eyes started to sparkle a bright blue. "There he goes." Wayward closed his eyes and turned away. "I suggest you do the same." "What is he talking about?" Johanne turned to Jimero, her eyes unintentionally met his. "Crap.. I wasn't supposed to do that." "No, no you weren't. But I'm grateful that you did. Cause now, I have something to do." A small blue brain emerged from Jimero's hand. "This is your brain. And this is me making you attack that red haired asshole." Jimero started to fight with the blue brain. Johanne started to walk back to Wayward. "Uhh.. Whats going on?!" "It's his devil fruit ability. The Nō Nō no Mi, the Brain Brain Fruit." Wayward explained, walking ahead of Johanne. "He can control people if he meets their eyes. And that's why I say he's an ass in the morning. Cause in the middle if the night he picks someone random, opens their eyes and takes control to mess with them in the morning." Jimero tilted his head. "Hmmm... Whats should I try first? Oh I know! The devil fruit ability." He started to twitch with the brain, Johanne responded by turning into a cloud of red dust. "Hmmm? That's new. Let's see what else it can do!" The red cloud charged for Wayward, and held him down. "Ya know what... I'm enjoying this." "Touch me and I'll kill you." Wayward said coldly, glaring at Jimero. "Relax, I'm not gonna touch you." Jimero crossed over to Wayward. Jimero grabbed Wayward's head and lowered him. "Look at me." "Fuck you." Wayward responded instantly. "Look at me." "I said it once, and I'll say it again. Fuck you." Jimero opened one of Wayward's eyes and looked at it. "Eyes met." Johanne gained control over her body again. "What just happened?" She let go of Wayward and held her head. "Oww..." "Headaches.. Sorry it's a side effect of me using you for the first time." Jimero back away from Wayward and a small red brain emerged from his hand. "Hmm? It's red.. That's new." He started to play around with the brain in his hands. "Hmm... What do I want Wayward to do?" "Ooh! I know! Make him act like a monkey!" Ape suggested with enthusiasm. "Great idea!" Jimero tapped various spots on the brain and Wayward crouched down on all fours, screeching and howling like a monkey. He started to run around and grab onto things, swinging from one place to another. "This right here... This is entertainment." Johanne sits calmly drinking milkshake while watching the two. Johanne picks up her guitar and tries to sing but Ape stops her from doing so. "Johanne, what the hell are you doing? Like seriously?", said Ape. "What's the problem if I wanna sing?", asked Johanne. "I don't want them to fall into sleep because of your singing ability", answered Ape. "They even have no idea what is that ability of yours!" "Ah, come on! No one really appreciates my talent because of 'safety reasons'!", reclaimed Johanne. "Because that's true! Remember it's not only the Shuso Shuso no Mi that gave you 350,000,000 but that 'talent' of yours as well!", said Ape. "I'll let you do that, but not now. Later night okay?" "Fine!", answered Johanne. Johanne returns to her room. "Hey, Johanne! Hey! Come back here! Are you sure you didn't want to watch us?", asked Jimero. "I'm not interested", replied Johanne. Johanne slammed the door of her room. Jimero turned to Ape. "Why'd she do that?" "It's a long story." "No worries. I'll learn it. Hold on." He poked the red brain in various areas and Wayward stopped in place. "Paralysis. Now, Ape. Open your eyes wide." "You're not gonna take control of me are you?" "Not this time." Jimero stared into Ape's eyes, his eyes turned a bright neon blue and so did Ape's. In a matter of seconds, they returned to normal. "So, this lullaby thing... She has it?" "Yeah...what did you do?" "I read your memories. It's a neat trick, but it kinda hurts." Jimero rubbed his head. "Wha-?", said Ape. "Don't try to say a thing. Your mind will speak everything I need to know.", said Jimero. "With this power, there are no such things as excuses." Ape just stared at what Jimero was doing. "So who are these Imperial Pirates bros of yours and what sort of an alliance do you have?", asked Jimero. "Again. No need to speak anything. Your mind speaks everything. Wait- I shouldn't touch that! Maybe I'm getting too rashly in touching the wrong memory! Aghhh... DAMMIT!!!" "See, Jimero's really an ass", said Wayward. "Not just in the morning." "What are you saying, huh?", asked Jimero. "Nothing", replied Wayward. "You should calm your ass down." Johanne came out of her room in the upper deck to get a slice of cake she left on the table eariler. "Again. What is this lullaby thing?", asked Jimero. "Why was there no such info?!" "Probably we need to cool down things by a bit", said Johanne. "You were looking for my ability, right? Let me introduce that to you to chill your hot head." Johanne picked up her guitar on the table and prepares to sing. A while later, her very soft voice filled the surrounding air and is heard by everybody in the room. Jimero thought to himself, "What's this? Why is everything moving slower? I feel like I'm caressed by something I can't see, and it's making me lull to sleep." Wayward thought to himself, "Her ability is as beautiful as she is. I feel like I'm like in a giant cradle." Ape sits calmly on his place like he doesn't hear anything. "Johanne? Johanne, stop singing." << Previous Chapter | Next Chapter >> Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Gourd Roger Category:Boundary Breaker Special